Zanzibar, Yami, Bakura, Melvin and the Knight of Orichalcos
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: This is a Supernatural, Adventure, Tragedy, Mystery, Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship. the reason why it has Supernatural is because there's a witch in here. WARNNING: Chara death, Chara torture, rape. don't like yaoi, go away. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

_By Pharaoh Atem Of Egypt_

_Date written: 5/14/2014_

A long time ago, far beneath the sands of Ancient Egypt, a child is born. The child was a daughter, the father showered her with love and attention, the mother had done the exact opposite. Because the dear mother had wanted a son. Over time, the daughter had become seven and the mother had gotten her wish. The mother had gotten pregnant because she did it with another man.

On the daughter's eighth birthday, she got a baby brother. The father was furious and had killed the mother in her sleep that same night she had given birth. But as the father prepared to kill the son, he saw something.

Something that would change the future forever. He stared at the child as it slept peacefully unaware of his mother's death and his father looming over him, ready to kill at any moment. The father heard the pounding of horse hooves and made a decision. He would spare the child's life so long as the child served Orichalcos and it's kingdom. He picked up his only son and wrapped him up in a blanket. He looked everywhere for his daughter, but she was nowhere to be seen.

He decided he would look later, not knowing what happened to her, he ran away. He left the underground home in search of Orichalcos and it's people. No one knows what had happened to the father after that, only that the child was delivered to Orichalcos safely.

/Five thousand years later/

"What happened to the girl that the father left behind in search of this' Orichalcos' thing mom?" a young girl asked as she stared at the book in her mother's hands. The mother shook her head with a smile on her face as she closed the book. "I don't know dear. It was never recorded in history." the mother replied as she stood up from the chair that was beside the bed. The girl crossed her arms with a pout and grumbled, "They should have been looking for their dead bodies when they noticed that the father and daughter were missing."

The mother raised an amused eyebrow at that but said nothing as she turned off the light. They shared a goodnight before the mom left the bedroom. The girl looked out her window, she was almost seventeen and she still had her mom read to her before bed, he saw the stars and imagined a girl with long flowing sun kissed blond hair and a white slave dress.

She was being transferred to a different high school in the morning and they had to wear uniforms. She then imagined a young knight by the name of Timaeus with white armor and pale skin.

She sighed and flopped her head on the pillow. When daylight comes, she will make her mark at the high school. She was excited to go because that is where the King of Games goes but she was also NOT because of all the dorks that go there. She fell asleep to a light tune she played in her head.

/Next day, at the high school/

Yami, the older brother of Yugi and Atem, sat in the chair closest to the window and looked at Joey with rage. Bakura was amused as he wrapped an arm around his twin, who was Ryou. Ryou was a shy teen while his older twin, who was a week older, Bakura was not a shy man. He was mean and strong unlike Ryou who was shy, nice and had little muscle from working. Tristan and Tea were cousins. Marik and his deranged counter part, Mevlin, as everyone called him.

The reason why Yami is so pissed is because Joey, a long time friend, was flirting with his youngest brother, Yugi, who he had sworn to protect with his life. Mevlin and Bakura stayed out of it with their respective twin. Marik was straight forward and was totally straight cause he flirted with the girls all the time. His purple shirt that he wears while not in school, no one knows why he wears it. And his deranged twin, Mevlin, was the same, just extremely gay.

Ryou was straight and had a crush on a girl that went to the school. Bakura was gay and he tried to make moves on Atem, but had failed miserably. Because Yami had given him a living nightmare. Yugi was straight, and he tried telling Joey that he wasn't interested but that went right out the window in Joey's world. Atem was bi and so was the oldest brother Yami.

Bakura and Ryou had a cousin that went to this school. No one knows his real name, so everyone calls him TK. Meaning Thief King. Because he would steal stuff from the museum and school and he never got caught doing it. He was bi as well, but he was more gay than bi but he liked seeing the girls' boobs and butts. And TK loved getting involved in love affairs. Especially drama. TK was tan because he was from Egypt and had a scar on the side of his face and he says it's from a fight. Which is true.

"Hey there fish-head," TK said as he walked next to Yami. Yami looked up and glared hard at the thief. Oh and one more thing, Atem was adopted and he came from Egypt, so he's tan. "What Thief?" Yami went back to looking at the drama unfolding a few seats in front of him. "I was wondering where little Ry-Ry and Kura were is all." TK replied as he sat on the desk next to the pissed off teenager.

"Little Kura and Ry-Ry are over there," Yami said, pointing toward two white haired teens. TK nodded and went over to his cousins. The teacher then came in and everyone scrambled to their seats. Well, everyone but Yami, TK, Mevlin and Bakura. They were already at their seats. And all their parents were either lawyers or cops so it worked out well.

"Alright everyone, we have a new student who came from Egypt. So I want you all to treat her nice and make her feel welcomed." the teacher announced before a girl with beautiful sapphire eyes, slightly tan skin and long icy hair that is pulled into a low ponytail. "Hello everyone, my name is Zanzibar Lancerouge." everyone said hi and she took her seat next to Ryou who blushed.

"Alright, you studied the legend of Orichalcos right?" the teacher asked. Everyone looked around but Zanzibar raised her hand. "Miss Shirree, I read everything I could about it." The teacher smiled and nodded. "Well it seems someone studied before on this. "Actually teacher, can I say something to the class?" Miss Shirree nodded and stepped aside. Zanzibar stood and walked in front of the board. She turned to everyone and her hair fell on her shoulder, making her look like someone from the past.

"Orichalcos is a lost kingdom that held the most advanced technology five thousand years ago. Five thousand years ago, the world didn't have the technology like today. But Orichalcos had it like no other. In all the books I have read, it had said that three young knights gave up their freedom to give peace to Orichalcos. But the nameless ruler created stone plates of them in their memory. Orichalcos was lost to the sea one thousand years later. Pegasus thinks that Orichalcos is a stone. Which is from Orichalcos kingdom itself. Some think it's a meteor, others think it is something else. One of the three knights weren't like the others. He was born a peasant and to know the story of Orichalcos, you must know his story..." Zanzibar said before the lights went out.

Everyone was about to panic but a soft song stopped them. "A long time ago, deep in the sands of Ancient Egypt, two people hide..." in the darkness, Zanzibar was moving her hands in the beat of a light tune and pictures were forming. "A soon to be father stands before his wife who is in labor..." more pictures and it shows a male standing over a female.

"The woman gave birth to a beautiful little girl..." everyone hears baby cries and look around in the dark. "But as time went on," she did a short pause before the light music turned devastating, "the mother began to want a baby boy. The father would not allow this and the woman was becoming very angry." at that, she swings her arms up, "She went to another male who was on the surface. She asked if the stranger could give her a boy." it then showed a woman talking to a male in a market.

"He said okay and they went to an ally way." it showed them going to an ally way and before it could get graphic, "After she returned home, the father had beat her for leaving and going to another man." it showed what she said. "After the beating, he left her bleeding and dying. With what she thought was a dead baby," she paused. "on the daughter's eighth birthday, the wife gave birth to the son she had wanted after eight long years." it showed what she said.

"But that night," the music turned from sweet to despair kind, "the husband came into her room and killed her. As he was about to kill the son that was not his," she paused again, "he saw something. Something strange." the pictures flowed as the words came out of her mouth. "he knew then and there, that the son was special."

"But as he looked at the brown haired baby boy, the spell was broken and he heard crashes and screaming." she continued to work her arms and magic as she talked. "he knew what to do. He wrapped the baby in a blanket and, not knowing what was going on, he ran into the desert. The stars and full moon guiding him." Zanzibar took a deep breath and the lights came back on.

She exhaled and said, "No one knows what happened to him, but the baby was delivered to Orichalcos kingdom. No one knows when or how it happened." she bowed and returned to her seat.

"That was great Zanzibar." Ryou whispered to her and she smiles proudly at the praise. "Zanzibar, you...that was a great story and wow. Just wow!" everyone clapped but Bakura, Mevlin and Yami. "That was so fricking awesome!" Joey called out as he stands up with Yugi in his arms. "Joey! Put me down, I'm not interested because I'm straight!" Yugi yelped out and Yami stood up as well. "Order! Everyone sit back down!" everyone sat down but Joey kept little Yugi in his lap even when Yugi started to struggle.

"Mr. Wheeler, if you will not let Mr. Muto back to his seat, I will have to put you in detention." Miss Shirree said sternly and Joey did as told. Yugi had a seat in between his brothers and he felt safe. Everyone knew Joey had hormonal problems and right now, Joey's hormones liked Yugi. Last week, Ryou was in Yugi's position and Bakura and TK had to literately beat Joey off with a 2by4. And the week before that, Mevlin had to literately knock Joey out and lock him in a cage to keep him from Marik.

Then as the class went on, Joey kept stealing glances at Yugi and he licked his lips. He then turned his attention back to Miss Shirree. When school was over for the day, Ryou, Marik and Yugi decided to stay at the school grounds. "Oh and that girl Miho was a joke." Yugi cracked up laughing at what Marik said. "Miho, and I'm being honest here, is a total drama queen. She is so damn emotional it's like she's pregnant." Ryou said as he leaned against the building. The three of them would come out here and take off their masks.

Here, they can stop being so innocent and sweet and they can talk trash about Miho, a girl Tristan likes. "Miho shouldn't be in this school. She should be in preschool," Yugi said. Everyone just started talking about how school went. "Did you see what Zanzibar did with the lights and how she made those pictures as she spoke?" Marik changed their subject. The other two nod.

/else where/

Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and TK were out and in an ally way talking. "Yami, you need to set things straight with Wheeler." Mevlin said as he crossed his arms. Bakura was leaning on one of the walls, Thief King was sitting crossed legged on the ground and Yami was pacing. "How should I do that Mevlin?" Mevlin grinned at that and said, "Knock him out and lock him in a cage. It worked for me," Yami shook his head at that idea. "Or you could beat his ass with a 4by8. But we did it with a 2by4." Bakura suggested as he stared at Yami.

"No, I want to do something new. Something Joey won't be expecting." Yami said as he stopped pacing. "Hey, how about we go to Egypt for this year's school trip?" Thief King asked as he changed the subject. "Yeah, we went to China, Europe and UK. Egypt would be awesome to go to. And besides Yami, you might find a way to keep Joey away from Yugi." Mevlin said as he stuck out his deformed tongue. Yami cringed but nodded at the idea.

/Zanzibar/

Zanzibar was at the library looking up books of myths and legends. So far, she has found The Dogman, Hellhound and Slender-man. She huffed in irritation before she went to the desk and asked, "Do you have any books about Orichalcos?" the woman looked up and told her where to find the books. She thanked the lady and went to a secret place in the library and found all the recorded books.

She pulled out the first one she could grab and started reading. Then she read aloud the title, "Knights of Orichalcos Tritos," then she pulled out another book, "Knights of Orichalcos Deuteros." she grinned and then a certain book caught her eye. She reached for it and then read the title, "The Seal of Orichalcos, Orichalcos Deuteros and Orichalcos Tritos."

"What's this?" Zanzibar looked closer, "The 'Seal of Orichalcos' was made for the purpose of trapping the souls of men who had done something wrong. The second seal, a higher grade, 'Seal of Orichalcos Deutros' was made for ones who did something more. And the final seal, the highest and most dangerous, '_The Seal of Orichalcos Tritos_'. This final seal was made for the ones who did unforgivable crimes and it is said that the final seal of Orichalcos was used on a young boy of the age of five. They said the souls that did crimes went to the devil." Zanzibar picked up another book.

"Orichalcos was a kingdom of beauty. The cleanest water was used and the greenest grass. The buildings were of diamonds and other fine crystals. The people knew nothing of the outside world, past their island." Zanzibar put the books away and left the library. She knew so much about Orichalcos and the kingdom it holds.

/Yugi, Marik and Ryou/

"Well isn't this a nice surprise?" Yugi turned at the new voice and his already pale skin turned even whiter. Marik and Ryou turned and they went pale. "Y-Y-Yam-i..." Yugi whispered. "What are your names dolls?"another male asked. "Run Ryou," Marik whispered to the white haired teen. "Wh-what?" Ryou stuttered. Marik smiled, grabbed Ryou's shoulders, turned him and pushed for him to run. And that is what Ryou did.

"Yugi, RUN!" Yugi turned to see that Marik was trapped. "No, I won't leave you!" Yugi yelled back. Yugi was then captured in a headlock and as his mind suddenly went blank with panic, one thought raced through his head, call big brother. But there was a problem with that, Yami is ten blocks away and they are in an ally for gods' sake.

"MEVLIN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Marik shouted at the top of his lungs.

/Yami, Mevlin and Bakura/

TK had just left us and we heard a scream that broke the silence as we walked out of the ally way. "What was that?" Bakura asked as he put his hands in his pockets. "Shh..listen." Yami whispered. "It's Marik. Bakura, go find Ryou. God only knows that boy is going to need you. Mevlin and I will go and see why Marik is screaming bloody murder." Yami said before they all broke into a run. Little did they actually know, it was bloody murder.

/Yugi and Marik/

"What in Orichalcos' sake are you going to do to us you creeps?" Yugi asks as he dangled from a chain. Marik and Yugi were tied up and placed on hanging chains with a hook at the end. "When Mevlin finds me, you will all die and rot." Marik spat as he tired to fight the bindings on his wrists. "Well, to answer your question, we're cannibals, so we eat other people. And we need to eat since we're hungry and you two look good in more ways than one." the boss replied.

"And I have to laugh at the blond's enthusiasm on this. He thinks this 'Mevlin' will come and stop us." the boss added before his gang erupts into laughter. "Go ahead and eat the stupid fish head's right foot. I want to keep the blond one alive for a few minutes longer." one of the other cannibals went over to Yugi and went to work on his foot.

Yugi howled in pain as the person continued to chew on his foot. "YAMI, ATEM! PLEASE HELP ME!" Yugi shouted as the monster before him finished eating his foot. There was blood everywhere and the bone to his leg was showing and as dust landed on his open wound, Yugi couldn't help but cry. Marik was watching the door but pretending to look at the boss man.

Marik saw Yami and Mevlin enter with stealth and then looked directly at Yugi. He was only this close to hacking when he looked at Yugi's 'no longer there' foot. "Now go ahead and kill the blond. He's boring to me now." two others came up to Marik and grinned. Marik used this chance to use his untied feet to kick them both in the chests. He was very flexible because he worked out and he just had flexible bones.

He knocked the two on their butts and laughed before he felt pain in his back. He gasped as the pain spread across his body. Just then, Yami and Mevlin made their move and charged.

(A/N: Fuck the battle scene. I'm just going to where they win)

Yami punched the last guy in the face and then once he was on the ground, he made sure he was knocked out before going to his brother. "Oh my god Yugi," Yami said as he dropped to his knees. He tore his blue jacket in half and wrapped Yugi's wound up. Mevlin was checking his own brother for any wounds and when he only found needle marks, he was relieved but still pissed at them.

Yami untied Yugi and held him bridal style in his arms. Mevlin did the same and they left the building. (A/N: which is the same one in Yugioh season 0 if you watched it)

They made it to the hospital and their brothers were taken to the ER as soon as they stepped inside the building. Yami and Mevlin waited for the news of their twins. And after hours, they finally get news. A few hours ago they said that Yugi was going to live but they didn't know about the blond. Now, they got the news. The two of them were horrified and Mevlin fainted and fell into Yami's arms. Yami just stood there with blank eyes. "That's right," the male said as he bowed his head. "That can't be true, it's impossible." the doctor shook hiss head and walked passed them before saying.

"Make sure that guy in your arms sees him one last time before we have to." then he was gone. A minute later, Mevlin woke up and Yami told him to see his brother. So Mevlin did.

There, lying in the bed, was Marik. It looked like he was sleeping, but Mevlin knew better. He picked up his younger brothers' hand and held it gently. "Why Marik? Why did you have to die?" Mevlin whispered before he kissed his brothers' forehead. "You will always be my little brother Marik. I won't forget you," Mevlin whispered before he was forced out of the room.

When Yami went to school alone, without Bakura, Ryou and Mevlin, he told the school what had happened and school was canceled that very day. Now, Yami and TK stood outside of the school. "Marik always did want to go back to where he was born before he died." Yami said as they sat on the ground. "I heard Mevlin requested that Marik is to be buried in Egypt." the two sat in silence until Zanzibar walked up to them. "Hello guys. I heard the news. And I'm so sorry,"

"Why? You didn't kill him," Yami said as he allowed Zanzibar to sit with them. "Actually, the boss was my father. My mother died the night I was born and my father was the only one left to take care of me. But over time, he couldn't pay for his food since he always fed me before himself. And he started to eat other people behind my back. I just found out today when Yami announced that Marik was murdered by a group of human-eaters." Zanzibar said truthfully as she hung her head low in shame.

After a while, Zanzibar stood up. "Well it's late and I should call my uncle." with that, she left. Yami and TK went home. When TK entered the house, Varon waked up to him. "Your little brother is traumatized dear. He's in his bedroom with Bakura right now." Varon was their only parent since their mother died a long time ago. "What happened to Ry-Ry father?" TK asked as they sat on the couch. "Well, I don't really know. Ryou won't talk about it and Bakura said they were attacked on the way home and that Ryou was nearly raped." TK stood up while his father kept talking and walked off. Varon only sighed before he got ready to go to work.

/Yami/

"How in Orichalcos Spirit did Atem manage to do that?" Yami's father asked his wife. Zoroark was the father and Zorro was the mother. "Zoroark dear, our children are special and you should see that." Zorro said as she poured a cup of coffee. "NO, I refuse to see anything. I want NORMAL kids. Not...not MONSTERS!" Zoroark yelled, unaware that Yami and Atem were listening in. Zorro slammed the cup on the table and glared at her husband. "They are NOT monsters! The only monster here is YOU and the people that hurt Yugi and killed Marik!" Zorro countered.

"How am I the monster Zorro?! And as far as I'm concerned, Marik deserved what he got." Zoroark sneered. Atem was furious and the only thing they saw was Atem punching his adopted father in the face. His eyes were crimson instead of that beautiful purple. "How DARE you say that about Marik! He was a great friend and he and his brother Mevlin-" "You mean that psycho?" Zoroark cut in. but Atem only continued to talk down at him.

"They were like real fathers to me. You are nothing but a fucking alcoholic and if I didn't step in, you would fucking abuse mother like you do everyday! Varon is like an uncle I never had when I was born in Egypt. And I'm proud to be an Egyptian and Marik and his brother along with TK are proud of what they are. I shouldn't be ashamed just because I am from Egypt. I should be disgusted that I have a father like you. All you did was raise me to hate my own culture. Well guess what? I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT!" Atem took a deep breath. "Because it's always the same thing when I get home! Whenever I come home it's either you fucking mother or I hear her cries for you to stop hitting her, cutting her, raping her everyday and I'm sick of it!"

It was then that Yami stepped in. "Atem, please stop." Yami whispered. Atem turned his crimson eyes to his adopted brother with a glare. "NO I will not stop until your stupid ass-ed father knows what is on my mind since he always wants to know." Atem growled out before whirling on the other male. "Everyday I have to put up with your shit. Always wanting to interfere with my fucking love life. It's no wonder I don't have a girlfriend by now. You abuse Yugi when he's here, so he's safe right now. All you ever did with me was either scold me for not telling you anything, or you would abuse Yugi in order to get information."

Yami was shocked. He didn't know those kinds of things happened. "You even made sure that I was no longer a virgin!" Atem hollered. "Remember the day I didn't come back from school until sometime that night? ***a nod from everyone*** You sent someone to fuck me so that I couldn't give my virginity to someone I love! And I hear you did that with Ryou earlier today around the same time Marik was killed and Yugi's foot was literally CHEWED OFF by a fucking cannibal." Zorro and Yami gasped.

"I got a phone call from Bakura and TK that Ryou is scarred for life since he was nearly raped today. He couldn't even make it to school which got canceled might I add. Because you sent men to kill Marik , Yugi and Ryou. What the hell Zoroark?! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL MAN!" Atem grabbed a knife from the dish drainer and pointed it at his no longer adopted father, "You tired to have me killed when I was only an infant. Varon lost his wife a few years ago. Now who could have done that? After that day, I asked around and everyone said it was you who did it while it was night time. And I also heard Ishizu lost her husband because someone broke into her house under the orders of a man with three tri haired colored teenagers. And the only conclusion is YOU. YOU killed Marik, YOU kill Varon's wife, YOU killed Ishizu's husband, YOU took my virginity, YOU almost had Ryou raped and YOU were the one to abuse my little brother.

Well guess what? FUCK YOU ZOROARK! I'm going back to Egypt and I will ask the others if they want to get out of here." and with that, Atem grabbed his phone and left. Yami turned to his father and narrowed his purple eyes. "He sure told you," he said before he went after his adopted brother. "Atem, wait!"

/outside with Yami and Atem/

"No Yami, I can't take that place anymore." Atem replied as he continued to run with his adopted brother on his tail. "Atem, please, we'll figure something out." Yami said as he reached out and grabbed Atem's forearm with a firm grip. Atem tried to get away but Yami would not falter. "Atem, can you listen to me for one moment please?" Yami asked, causing Atem to sigh and stop. "I don't want Yugi to get hurt anymore." Yami smiled sadly and pulled him into a hug.

"Yugi won't get hurt anymore, I promise you that Atem." Yami whispered in Atem's ear. Atem leaned into the embrace of his adopted brother and let out a weary sigh. "Yami, he hurt me. Not just physically, but mentally to. He hurt Yugi and all our friends. Mevlin most of all," Atem let a tear roll down his tan cheek as they stood there.

"I know, I know." Yami cooed before Bakura came. Yami looked at Bakura but Atem's gaze was on the tree that they were under. "Yami, Zanzibar want's to see you. Atem can stay with me and Ryou until things get sorted out." Bakura said as Yami nodded his agreement. "Atem, stay with Ryou and Bakura until things settle down okay?" Atem only nodded before he pulled out of the embrace Yami gave him. "You know where my place is at. Ryou is halfway there and he can walk you the rest of the way." Bakura said before Atem walked away.

As soon as Atem was out o sight, Bakura turned to Yami and said, "Let's go," Yami nodded and they left for Zanzibar's place. As they walked to her house, Yami asked, "So why did she want to see me?" Bakura looked at him strangely before replying, "Not just you, but me and Mevlin to. TK is staying at his house temporarily until Mevlin get's over the loss of his brother." at the mention of Marik, there was a sad silence until they got to Zanbibar's place. She was already standing on the front porch of her home when they arrived.

"Welcome Bakura and Yami. Mevlin is already here, so if you would be so kind as to follow me." she went inside with them following her. Her living room was huge with two couches that are placed in an L shape and at the corner of where they connect is an end table. There was a box shaped glass-top coffee table in the middle. The TV was 34inchs tall and 24incs wide. There were bookshelves with lots of books from the old times along with myths and legends. Everything seemed plain.

It was a two story house with a full sized basement and attic. The kitchen is about the same size as the living room and the bedrooms were just an inch bigger than the kitchen. The bathroom is the same way. Mevlin was sitting on the far end of the first couch that is lined up against the wall near the end table. "Please sit down and I will explain everything."

Yami and Bakura sat down and she started to explain. After she was done explaining, Yami asked, "When do we leave?" she thought for a moment then replied, "At midnight, tonight." Bakura and Mevlin nodded and Yami looked suspicious about it but surged it off. "You three will be staying at my place until then." they nodded and she left the living room to go into the basement.

"Bakura, you have any idea where Orichalcos is?" Yami asked as he turned to the white haired male. Bakura only surged but Mevlin replied, "They say it's out over the Pacific Ocean near Hawaii." just then, the doorbell rang and Yami got up to open the door. When he did, Varon and Ishizu were panting. "What's wrong?" Yami asked when he saw their condition.

"Your father...he tried to...Atem is...Ryou got hurt..." Varon panted out. Yami was extremely wide eyed and asked, "When did this happen?" Varon looked to Ishizu and she sighed after they caught their breath. "Ryou is hurt and is laid up in the same hospital as Yugi. Your father is looking for Atem." "And he said he was going to kill him when he saw him. Yami, your brothers are in danger." Varon added. Bakura had heard everything and his left eye was twitching. "And Yami," Ishizu started, "Your father killed your mother before he hurt Ryou."

Bakura stood up suddenly. "Someone needs to kill that bloody bastard or put him in jail. He's gone to far," Varon looked past Yami to look at Bakura. "Bakura, no one is willing to put Zoroark in jail because they don't have proof." Bakura slammed his fist into the wall, "They have enough fucking proof in front of them. He killed Mevlin's brother Marik yesterday. And he fucking killed Ishizu's husband, AND he killed Varon's wife along with being an accomplice of injuring Yugi. He even hurt my brother!" with each sentence, his voice grew louder.

"He even killed his own wife and bloody raped and abused his sons! Bloody lord, he nearly got away with raping my little brother. He also drugged Joey into wanting to have bloody sex with Marik, Yugi and Ryou. And they say they don't have fucking proof?! BULLSHIT!" Bakura added with another fist in the wall.

Varon sighed and Ishizu frowned. Yami turned to Bakura and said, "What they mean by they don't have proof that it was Zoroark, is that they don't know it was him who killed and injured those people." Bakura only sneered at that. Zanzibar then came back up stairs and said, "We can leave now if you want." she then noticed Varon and Ishizu and smiled. "You two should get married," they blushed and said their goodbyes. Yami closed the front door and turned to Zanzibar and said, "Let's go right now after we make sure that Atem is safe from father once and for all." everyone nodded and headed out the door.

/Atem/

'Bloody hell Zoroark,' Atem thought as he ran and jumped a fence. His father not that far behind. 'Can't you leave me the HELL alone?!' he ran into a dead end and turned to see his father stalking him like a cat. "Nowhere to run now," Atem looked for ways to escape, but everything was to high or to smooth. "Piss off Zoroark," Atem growled out. Said male frowned and threw a throwing knife at Atem. Atem barely managed to dodge the blow.

"Go the hell away and die in a ditch old man." Atem hissed out as he glared at Zoroark. The male grinned and Atem pressed his back against the wall in shock. "You always did take after your father." Atem's eyes grew wide, but then narrowed. "So you killed him." in the dim light of the ally way, he saw a wicked glint in his eyes.

"I sure did. And his meat tasted damn great I'll tell you that." Atem literately puked on the floor and as soon as he leaned back up, Zoroark was at his throat. "You'll pay for talking down at me you Egyptian brat." he pressed the knife harder into Atem's neck. Atem was sweating and his eyes were turning red once again. _Let me out,_ Atem's eyes widened. _Let me out and I can teach this hag not to mess with your friends and brothers. And especially...YOU._ 'No.' _Why not? He sent a man to rape you and your friends. Even the little brother you hold so dear. _'I can't let you kill him or I could be put in jail for murder.' _Since when did you care about that? I'll make it look like he committed suicide. And make sure it's not to bloody for ya._

Atem thought about that as he looked into the eyes of the man who had taken everything away from him. No not a man. A monster. 'Alright, you win.' Atem gave in and his eyes turned crimson and his Alter Ego came out. Marik had an Alter Ego, but they both died. Yugi has an Alter Ego along with Ryou. If Ryou's Alter Ego couldn't put a dent in this monster, then how was his going to do the job?

"Hey you bitch, you mess with Atem, you mess with me." the alter ego spat at Zoroark. The man took a step back from the boldness of his victim. "You can call me whatever you want. Atem always called me Atemu. So yeah, call me Atemu. His Alter Ego that you thought could never exist in this world." Atemu said as he stalked closer to the terrified man. "You killed my friend Malik by killing Marik." Atemu grew angry at the thought of Malik.

"Monsters like you shouldn't exist!" Zoroark roared. Atemu raised an eyebrow at that and asked, "Monster? Me?" then he laughed evilly. "No no no, I'm not the monster. YOU are. You killed many people. You hurt my friends and ones that I called family. You raped Atem, attempted to rape Yugi and tried to KILL HIM AND HIS ALTER EGO WHO IS MY OTHER FRIEND! SO DON'T CALL ME A MONSTER IF YOU KILLED MANY PEOPLE YOURSELF!"

Unknown to them, Yami, Bakura, Varon, Ishizu, Zanzibar and Mevlin were watching. "No, you're the only demon here. You took over my son's body so I had no choice but to kill him." Atemu snorted and crossed his now muscular arms over his chest. "No, I did NOT take over his body. He created me through pain and anger like Marik once did. He wants you dead like Malik wanted. Like how Florence wants you dead and like how Yugi's nameless Alter Ego wants. He hates you like I do. I was born to hate and give pain."

Atemu narrowed his eyes farther until they were just slits. "You will PAY for killing Malik. So I will make this as painful for you as you had done for Malik." then Atemu pulled out a knife from his sleeve. He stalked closer and Zoroark wanted to run, to hide, but something made him stay put. Then the torture began.

Yami couldn't bare to watch and he turned around. Bakura and Mevlin watched with sanctification. Varon hacked and Ishizu fainted. After everything was over, there was nothing left but the heart. Atemu switched bodies and Atem stared in horror at his hands. Yami turned around and ran to the tan Egyptian. "What have I done Yami?" Atem burst into tears and grabbed onto the only source of comfort left.

Yami, Atem, Mevlin and Zanzibar had gone back to her house to plan things out.

/Zanzibar's house/

"Zanzibar, what's an 'Alter Ego'?" Yami asked as he pulled Atem closer to his own body.

"An Alter Ego can be made of many things. Like hurt and pain. Or anger and sadness like Atemu. Ryou made his Alter Ego out of pure pain and fear. Marik had created his out of pure anger and pain. An Alter Ego is the opposite of you depending on your personality. Like how Ryou is a skittish, shy, and not very strong child. But his Alter Ego is bold, brave and strong. Atem's Alter Ego is powerful, commanding, straight forward and a cold blooded murderer. While Atem hates the sight of blood with a passion, strong, not very commanding and not straight forward about things. Other times, an Alter Ego can be born out of spells and/or other things like fusing two bodies together." Zanzibar explained as she poured coffee for everyone.

"What IS Orichalcos Kingdom anyway?" Bakura asked as he leaned back on the couch.

"Orichalcos is a place of magic and wonder. There are so many myths and legends, it's bound to be true. In one of the articles I read, it said that there is a man that guards what is left of the ancient kingdom. What researchers say is that Orichalcos Kingdom was built five thousand years ago in Ancient Egypt during the time of the Nameless Pharaoh took his place on the throne. It was then moved to a far off island to keep it's magic away the same time the Nameless Pharaoh locked the Shadow Games away. So I suspect that the magic is still on that island and the Nameless Pharaoh left something there for no one to find." Zanzibar replied as she took a sip of coffee.

"Would this 'Nameless Pharaoh' have any relation to Atem in any way?" Mevlin asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"I don't really know. They say that when they look at the 'Stone of the Nameless Pharaoh', they see a copy of Atem or Yami. Egypt is nothing but ruins now, but it could be possible that he or Yami is a reincarnation of the Nameless Pharaoh. They even say that Seto Kaiba is the reincarnation of his Nameless Priest." Zanzibar sighed out as she finished off her coffee.

"Would Atem be able to unlock the magic hidden away in Orichalcos Kingdom?" Yami asked as he frowned a bit.

"I highly doubt he would because you need to know Ancient Egyptian magic. But since he isn't from Ancient Egypt, but current times and from a tomb, he wouldn't be able to use the magic." Everyone sat in silence for a while before Atem asked, "How are you guys going to get to Orichalcos Kingdom?" Zanzibar sighed and rolled her eyes. "Using magic of course." everyone made an awe sound at that.

"How about we get going right now Zanzibar?" Mevlin suggested as he stood up and stretched. "But I need to find the proper spell in order for us to get there and through the defenses. There's no way I'm going there without dieing." Zanzibar snapped as she sat back in her seat on the couch and crossed her arms. "Then bring the book with you." Yami said as he stood also. "There's more than one transportation spell. One for each location and I'm not sure I have the spell for Orichalcos Kingdom in my studies since I've never been there before. All my spells are where I have been to before guys. And I have NEVER been to Orichalcos Kingdom."

"And trying to find the right spell from over thousands can take at least two weeks at most. But since I've been planning this trip, it will only take me a couple hours. Seven at the least." Zanzibar added before she stood up to walk into the basement of her home. "And your mom let's you do all this?" Atem asked with slight awe. "Yeah, because we're not like everyone else. We're a lot like you, like Varon, like Alister and like Marik." she replied before going downstairs.

Everyone knew Mevlin was still sore from his brothers' passing. But as it reached night, and near midnight, Zanzibar came back up. "I found the spell in my fathers' research book about Orichalcos." Atem had crashed out on the couch and Yami put a blanket over him. "Everyone ready to visit Orichalcos Kingdom?" Zanzibar whispered and everyone nodded. She opened the book, searched for the spell and started chanting.

One minute later a portal opened and she grinned at everyone. "Alright, everybody in. this portal will only stay open for five minutes." Zanzibar announced. Yami gave Atem a quick kiss on the forehead and the four entered the portal. Inside the house, the portal closed and Atem started to sweat and groan. On the far end of the Earth, a blueish green portal opened in a place of ruins. Four teenagers exited through the portal and as they looked around, the portal closed.

The buildings were still in one piece, but they had moss and other kinds of plants covering them. Life had overgrown and the waterfall just up ahead wasn't the same crystal blue, but it looked dull and a bit green. "Everyone, stay on your toes, god only knows what else is here besides us." Zanzibar said in a shushed voice. Everyone nodded and they started to explore.

They passed a tree that had graves and a place where the people beheaded the criminals. There was also one where the hanged them and buried them alive. "Savages," Yami whispered as they took a walk around the grave sight. "They never said anything about this in the books I've read. Father has been here before but he never wrote anything about this in his journals." Zanzibar agreed through her words she spoke slowly and quietly.

"How did they all die?" Bakura asked as he looked inside one of the houses. Inside, he saw four skeletons sitting in chairs holding cups. "This looks like a family that was just having dinner. Because judging from how everything is set up, they died during the night." Zanzibar replied as she walked up to Bakura. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked to her. She have his a look and he took one last glance before turning around and walking away with her.

"Hey guys," Yami whispered loudly, just enough so that Zanzibar and Bakura could hear through the eerie silence that had consumed the place for over four thousand years. "We found two graves near a blossom tree." Mevlin added once the guide and the always pouting white haired male were standing next to them.

On the first grave it read; In memory of The Nameless Red Knight who protected our beloved kingdom and jewel...and on the second grave it read; In memory of The Blue Knight who protected our beloved kingdom.

Zanzibar bowed to the graves and gestured to everyone else to do the same. So after they repaid their respects, Yami asked as they walked away, "So what now?" Zanzibar sighed and shook her head. "We'll come back some other time when I can start to understand what happened to these people. And in the books, it always said that three knights gave their freedom to protect Orichalcos. I guess everything I learned was wrong." she reopened the portal that went to her back yard and after everyone entered, it closed.

Little did they know, a curious yet watchful eye watched them the entire time...

/Zanzibar's backyard/

When everyone came back, Yami felt a jolt of pain in his head and right under his breast bone. He only got that when Yugi got seriously hurt. He yelped, thus causing everyone to look at him funny besides Mevlin who looked concerned. "What the hell happened now?" Mevlin growled out in anger. Yami looked to the house with wide eyes. Without saying anything, he dashed toward the house, everyone calling his name or asking what was wrong.

/Inside/

Atem gasped and turned to lay on his side, but it was useless. His chest tightened and it was getting harder to breathe. 'Yami, I'm scared. I don't want to die.' Atem thought helplessly as he pulled his knees to his chest. His stomach started hurting as well and then a shadow loomed over him. Atem blinked through watery eyes up at the shadow. "Suffer my little pet. And become one with the shadows like I did when you killed me. And let you give birth to my child," the shadow inched closer to Atem. And when Atem gasped and groaned in pain, Yami came running into the living room.

The shadow turned and hissed before disappearing when Yami turned on the light. Yami rushed to Atem's side and held his hand. "Atem," Yami could hear Atem's ragged breathing and the pounding of his heart and the light whimpers. It brought tears to his eyes knowing Atem was in pain and needed him. But he didn't know what to do.

He heard gasps and a heavy thump but he didn't dare look away from Atem. "You're going to be okay little brother. Everything will be okay." then he heard Atem's breathing slow down a bit and his heart not beating as loud. "B-big brother?" Atem asked with a shudder. Yami ran his fingers down Atem's cheek and smiled. "You're going to be okay," Atem did a small smile before he lightly gasped. "Yami, I'm scared. It hurts and I don't want to die." Yami's smile fell into a concerned frown. He turned to Zanzibar who looked shocked and horrified at the same time.

"Zanzibar, do you know a spell to help him?" Zanzibar shook her head and said, "I don't but my father said that in his journals he discovered a way to cure illnesses and diseases. And also learned how to stop a young person from dieing from an unnatural cause." she then raced to her study that was the basement and Yami turned to Atem. He placed a hand over Atem's forehead. "Mevlin, get me some cold water." Mevlin made a noise and ran to get the cold water. He knew Bakura fainted which is out of character for the dark and moody white haired male.

Mevlin came back with the requested water and a wash cloth just in case. Yami thanked him and turned his attention back to Atem. He dipped the rag in the ice cold water and placed it on his forehead. "You're going to be okay Atem. Everything will be alright." Yami cooed softly as he re-dipped the cloth in the water and squeezed a little on Atem's over heating body. "I-I'm s-scared,"

"Shh...I know, I know." Yami said but he had his doubts that everything would be okay. "Yami, I found the spell." Zanzibar said as she came back up. Yami nodded, but didn't turn to her. She made a noise and he moved to the side. She saw Atem's condition and growled low in her throat. "This isn't normal for humans." she then started to chant the spell. People consider her a witch and a monster. She'd rather be called a witch than anything because she knows some attack spells along with destruction ones. She casted the spell at Atem, but it didn't work.

"Wh-How-" she stuttered in shock. "This can't be, my spells always work." she ran over to Atem, dropped to her knees and placed a hand over his stomach. Yami would normally protest to such intimate contact, but he knew she was trying to help. "There's a more stronger spell on him that is far beyond my understanding. I will go back to Orichalcos Kingdom and try to find a better, more powerful healing spell to counter this darker, more currupt spell." before she could remove her hand, she felt something.

"What in the name of Ra-" she was stopped by the movement again. 'No...he-he's-' her thoughts were cut short by Atem putting a hand over hers. "G-go t-to Orichalcos a-and l-learn the s-spell." Zanzibar nodded and stood up, Atem added, "And please ***gasp*** hurry." she nodded again, opened the portal back up and rushed through. The portal closed behind her and Yami was back at his side.

"She'll find a-" Yami was cut off by Atem grabbing his hand and putting it on his stomach. "Yami, if I become a part of the shadows, promise me one thing..." Yami leaned closer. "Anything Atem," Atem closed his eyes and smiled. "Now try to understand what I'm about to tell you. ***a nod*** You know the day I was rapped, well, I was drugged before I got rapped. So there were some complications." Yami looked confused along with Mevlin who had just placed Bakura on the other couch. "Well, we all know males can't get pregnant. But..." a long pause and the other two got the picture.

"But Atem-" Yami was cut off by Atem sighing. "Promise me that before the time comes, if I'm still alive, please end my life." Mevlin was the next to faint and he landed on Bakura, thus waking him up. Yami almost fainted but only gasped. "Atem...you-you can't be serious! I can't do that, even if you had asked me. I can't kill you," Atem opened his eyes and his smile faded. He glared at Yami and asked, "Would you rather lose me to the shadows?" Yami shook his head.

"Before the time comes, if I'm still alive and not part of the shadows, I need you to kill me. I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, you WILL kill me." Atem said sternly. Yami's eyes were stinging with warm tears. "But Atem...you're my brother. I...I can't promise that." Atem sighed and tightened his grip on Yami's hand. "Yami, everyone in life has to learn to let go. Dieing is a natural part of life. What I'm going through right now is not natural. Zanzibar went back to Orichalcos to find another way. But...if I had asked you to take me to the hospital, to have it removed, would you have said yes?" Yami watched Atem's eyes slip closed and his breathing even out.

Bakura looked lost when Yami finally looked up at him. "Yami, what the bloody hell was that just now?" Yami sighed and said with humor, "Bakura, Mevlin is still lying on top of you right?" Bakura blinked before he finally realized a heavy weight on his stomach. He pushed Mevlin off and that is how Mevlin woke up. "Why did Zanzibar go to Orichalcos again?" Mevlin asked as he rubbed his sore head after glaring at Bakura who matched his glare with his own.

"Zanzibar went to Orichalcos Kingdom to find another way to save Atem's life. Atem had asked me to promise him to end his life if there was no other way. But I CAN'T promise to end a life. Not even if they asked me to." Yami sighed at the end. Bakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Did he say anything else? Anything to think about real hard?" Yami nodded and repeated what Atem had said, "Everyone in life has to learn to let go. Dieing is a natural part of life. What I'm going through right now is not natural. Zanzibar went back to Orichalcos to find another way. But...if I had asked you to take me to the hospital, to have it removed, would you have said yes?"

Both Mevlin and Bakura looked thoughtful. "If I were you, I would have said yes." Mevlin said with a short sigh. Bakura gave no answer as he got up and left the house to sit on the stairs. Yami sighed and looked into Mevlin's lilac eyes that were like Marik's own. "It was easy for me to answer because I was to damn late to save Marik. If you don't want to end up with someone dead hanging on your conscious, get him to the hospital before it's to late for him. Like Marik for an example. If I had kept a better eye on him, he wouldn't be fucking dead right now. He'd be laid up in the hospital yes, but not dead." Mevlin went upstairs.

'Mevlin, if we got there sooner, would it still be to late to save his life?' Yami thought sadly as he stared at the stairs where Mevlin had last been. 'Even if I do get him to the hospital, would they understand the situation?' he looked at his adopted sibling and sighed sadly. 'Atem...Marik...I'm so sorry.'

/the hospital with Yugi and Ryou/ (spoiler alert: if you haven't read Unwind and/or Unholy, then you don't know what they are talking about)

"It's a good thing we ended up in the same room huh Yugi?" Ryou asked with a smile. They had no idea what was going on right now. Yugi nodded and looked out the window. "I wonder how my big brothers are doing." Ryou nodded. "I haven't heard from TK or 'Kura since I got laid up in the hospital." Yugi sighed sadly as he grabbed the book on the bedside table. It was called Unwind and Ryou had already read it so they traded books. Ryou got Unholy and Yugi got Unwind. "You know, I feel a lot like Conner." Yugi suddenly said.

Ryou tilted his head a little at that. "Why's that Yugi?" the albino male asked. Yugi surged and replied while putting the book in his lap. "Well didn't Conner get laid up in the hospital because he lost an arm in that accident the Clappers caused?" Ryou thought about that. "I think there was more injury than him getting that one boys' arm. But yeah," Yugi looked at his foot. "Well I lost a foot from an accident." Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Your injury wasn't caused by an exploding building Yugi." Yugi had to laugh at that. "Well Ryou, who do you feel like?"

Ryou smiled and replied, "I feel like Levi right now." it was Yugi's turn to tilt his head. "Why Levi? You do know he's rich right? And he was supposed to be tithed on his thirteenth birthday." Yugi said as he opened the book and pointed to the part where Levi was having his tithing party. "You know Yugi, tithing is just a fancy way of unwinding people right?" Yugi pouted and crossed his arms. "It's the same thing. Just that the tithed kids got treated like GODS or kings." Yugi said while smiling a bit.

"Okay, you got me there. But why, on their unholy Earth, did they have kids if they were just going to get rid of it?" they thought about it and they both surged. "Well why did they have them awake when they unwound the kids and teens?"

/outside Zanzibar's house, Bakura/

Bakura sighed as he stared through someone else's window. 'Ryou...' his thoughts were on his brother who was in the hospital right now. He didn't know the injuries, but he hoped that Ryou would be the same. In the morning was school and he didn't feel like going. 'Why him? Why Ryou?' Bakura shed his mask and let a tear roll down his cheek. "Bakura, you alright?" the albino male looked up and saw TK. "I'm fine. Just had something in my eye." TK snorted and sat in front of him on the sidewalk. "It's Ry-Ry isn't it?" Bakura looked away at Ryou's nickname. "It is," TK sighed out.

"I don't want to lose him Akefia. He's my brother," TK, also known as Akefia, narrowed his eyes. "'Kura, everyone has to learn how to let go at least once in their life. Bakura, if Ryou dies, you'll have to accept it. People have to accept changes as well Bakura. If Ryou is changed, you have to accept it." Bakura shook his head. "Bakura, think about it okay? Do that much for me please." Bakura looked at him with wide eyes. He never heard Akefia use the word please.

"Alright TK, I'll give you that much." Akefia smiled and stood up. "How are Yami, Atem and Mevlin doing?" Bakura froze. He knew he should have been expecting that question, but he was unprepared for it. "Mevlin is coping with Marik's death, Yami is confused right now and Atem..." he was cut off by Akefia walking past him. "Akefia!" he shouted toward his cousin. But he was ignored as he followed inside.

Akefia stopped and stared wide eyed. Atem was lying on his back with both hands on his stomach, eyes closed and not breathing. He looked to where Yami was sitting and saw him crying. Mevlin was tossing things into other things. Zanzibar was praying and the two white haired males realized that the lights were off and the room was lit by candles and it smelled of incense. "And let him rest in peace lord. Amen." they caught the last part of the prayer. Then it dawned on them that Atem had died. Akefia's eyes were starting to water.

Atem and Akefia were both full blooded Egyptians. It was like the Pharaoh the the Thief. They had a past like no other. "A-Atem?" Akefia whispered slowly. When word or this reaches Yugi and Ryou...Bakura saw Yami holding a knife then looked to the body and saw that he had stabbed the heart. "He asked me..." Bakura had to strain to hear him. "He asked me to tell you and TK that he loved you like family and wished that he could have said it himself. He also said that there was something in Orichalcos that he wanted, but never got the chance to go himself and get it. And he said there was someone waiting for him there..." Yami shook his head and stood up. Atem had a smile on his face when he had died.

And he had a few tear stains on his cheeks from spilling his heart out. "Zanzibar, let's go back to Orichalcos and see who was waiting for him. And see what he had for us. He's been there before in another life and they had made a deal to see each other again in another. But what gift could he leave there without being there himself?" Mevlin said as he clenched his fists. "And in the end, Zoroark had gotten what he wanted. The death of Atem Muto and Marik Ishtar." Zanzibar growled out as she looked through the book. "May I come along?" Akefia asked as he dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out a necklace.

"Stay here with Atem's body. I will try to find a way to bring him and Marik back." then she opened the portal, entered it and the portal closed. Akefia walked over to Atem's body, looked at the silver chain that had a gold upside-down pyramid attached to it that had the eye of Horus on it. He placed it around Atem's neck, asked for everyone to leave the room temporarily until he called and went to work. After a while, he was done and called everyone back in. They all gasped at what Akefia did. "Oh my god TK, he looks like a Pharaoh." Akefia nodded at his work. (A/N: go on google and look up yugioh atem and you'll see pictures of his complete Pharaoh outfit) Atem even had the sword which was real.

"You did a fantastic job TK." Yami said with a small smile on his face. "I have two other outfits like that for you and Yugi. I even made something for Mevlin that even he may like." they just stared at him in awe. "What? People don't call me Thief King for nothing. I stole the material and had Aunt Ishizu teach me how to sew." everyone made a noise of remembrance.

/Orichalcos Kingdom, Zanzibar/

Zanzibar looked everywhere for anything that might give a clue to a spell. Then as she passed the graveyard to where the two lone graves were, she saw a man in aqua armor. "Excuse me!" she called out to the man. The sharply turned to her with a wide eye. (A/N: okay, do I really need to explain his eye?!) She was wearing a black dress that had red ribbons and red laces. Her hair was tied back with bangs covering her right one. "Can you help me out?" she asked. He turned to face her fully and nodded slowly and hesitantly. Like he was unsure of himself and fearful of being in her presence.

"I'm looking for a spell," she said as she stopped with only ten feet between them. "I'm looking for a resurrection spell." she added slowly. He seemed to brighten up at that. "Do you know if one exists and or where I can find it?" he nodded and motioned for her to follow. So she did and watched the way he moved. He moved with grace, like he was afraid to step on something. "My name is Zanzibar. What's yours?" he looked over his shoulder where his good eye could see her. Then adverted his eye to the ground.

She was confused by the action. "You don't have one?" he shook his head and she asked, "Or can't you speak?" he nodded to the second question and she then understood. He talked through body language because he lost his voice. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have your voice back. Until then, I'll try to understand your body language." he nodded at then then they stopped. He was facing forward and when she looked over his shoulder, she saw a bridge. Old and looking unstable. He faced her and gestured with his eye that he wanted her to go first since she was lightest. She understood that and she nodded.

She stepped past the stranger and walked on with caution. About halfway, she stopped and looked back. He gestured with his head that she should be looking forward and walking on so he could lead on. She did so and once she was on the other side, she turned around and saw that he was walking on it backwards, facing where he had just been.

Then she realized he was looking out for danger. She smiled at that she shouldn't trust him, but something about him made her think otherwise. She felt safe and happy. Was he the same child in the book? No that is ridicules. That was recorded over two thousand years ago. When he was on the other side, she was still staring off into space. He gently, but to unsure and shaky, grabbed her forearm and she whirled around on reflex and slapped him across the face.

She gasped as he touched hiss cheek with curiosity. "I'm so sorry Timaeus!" she instantly covered her mouth and he looked shocked. He looked to her with a questioning look. Then her shock subsided into realization. "Timaeus?" his eye returned to normal and clouded over with something like longing. "Timaeus is your name?" he nodded slowly and she smiled. "I'm so sorry about the slap. I didn't mean it." he waved her off which meant he forgave her.

They continued to walk wherever Timaeus was leading her. "Timaeus, once you gain your voice back, can you teach me about Orichalcos?" his stride turned stiff and his fingers twitched slightly and she knew she said something wrong. He looked at her, opened his mouth, but realized that he couldn't speak. He looked for something then stopped. He unsheathed his sword he had on his belt and started writing in the dirt. She walked up next to him and it read; Don't ask things like that. My past is painful and I do not wish to speak about it ever. She looked up at him and he was sitting down with his back against the tree.

"I'm sorry I brought up a sore subject. I didn't know," she sighed and sat down next to him. It seemed that when he's upset, she gets a protective instinct and she felt sad. He made a sighing motion and she pulled him into a sudden hug. She didn't know why, but she just had her arms around his body a little to tightly. She felt him tense up and she loosened her grip. "Oh Timaeus." she whispered in his ear, making him shudder. She felt him relax slightly and she just cooed in his ear like a mother would their scared child.

After a while, she realized he fell asleep and she realized what time it was and she laid him down on the soft, tall grass. She sat there, watching him throughout the night. 'I thought he would have white armor. But I guess the name fits the real deal. Timaeus. I like that.' she smiled at him. She got up and walked away. The next morning, she went back and noticed Timaeus was gone.

She gasped and searched the surrounding area. When she got back, he was standing where she had been sitting last night. She walked over to him and asked, "Anything wrong Timaeus?" he used his hand to cover her mouth and she realized it was one of THOSE moments. Be quiet and listen. So she did and she could hear rustling and quiet whispers. 'I thought I was the only one with teleport powers.' she thought with surprise.

Then he slowly unsheathed his sword and she realized he was going to fight. Then four people came out of the bushes and he made her go behind him, thinking she didn't have the proper spells. "Hello Timaeus." the adults looked like the teachers from her old high school. Then she realized she was followed. Timaeus glared hard at the intruders. She then realized again that he protected Orichalcos and it's secrets. "Still can't use that voice of yours, huh?" the leader sneered. Timaeus spat at the ground and grinned.

'Was he pretending to not have a voice so I would pity him?' Zanzibar thought with furrowed eyebrows. "Still protective of this place and other people? You couldn't even protect your fellow knights." another teacher sneered. There was Prof. Judai (A/N: check my other YGO stories to know), Dr. Yusei, Mrs. Sirree and Prof. Arain who was the leader.

Timaeus' eye narrowed until it was pinpoint. Then a portal opened up between them, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and TK exited from it before it closed. "Hey you," Zanzibar realized they were dressed funny. Yami was dressed like a Pharaoh, TK was dressed as a Thief King, Mevlin was wearing a dark purple cape with black jeans and the purple half shirt Marik loved to wear so much. And then Bakura was wearing a black shirt with white strips on it, black sweat pants and a black trench coat. Timaeus looked at them oddly before his eyes laid on Yami. He was instantly down to one knee when Yami turned to him.

"Zanzibar! You're alright," Zanzibar ran to him and they hugged real quick before Yami asked, "Who's that?" Yami pointed toward Timaeus. "What is your name?" Yami asked gently as he walked over to him. Timaeus stiffened and Zanzibar knew that he was preparing for something. Yami placed a hand on Timaeus' shoulder and felt the tension. Yami smiled and used his other hand to lift the knight's chin.

"No need to be afraid. I'm a friend," Timaeus relaxed but when he opened his mouth, it instantly shut. "Yami, his name is Timaeus. He lost his voice and we made a deal. If he helped me find the spell to resurrect our friends, I'd help him get his voice back." Yami was shocked. Bakura, Akefia and Mevlin were keeping Dr. Yusei, Prof. Judai, Mrs. Sirree and Prof. Arain busy at the moment.

"Then we'll help him as well." Yami said as he stood up, taking Timaeus with him. 'I don't know what this feeling is, but I will help all that I can.' Yami thought as he looked to Timaeus who was watching the fight. Then Yami turned to Zanzibar and asked, "Do you have the spell on you?" she looked at him and shook her head. Yami sighed and wrapped an arm around Timaeus. The aqua armored male made a noise of discomfort and tensed slightly. Zanzibar looked at them and her vision went black.

/ancient memories/

A Pharaoh sat upon his throne as he sighed happily. "You think he's ready?" a knight in red armor asked as he bowed down on one knee. "He showed much potential during the testing young one. I think he's ready to take the real test." the pharaoh replied with a smug grin. "But Pharaoh-" the pharaoh slammed his hand on the arm of his throne. "Do not dare to question me." the red knight cowered and rushed out of the throne room.

-the princes' bed chambers

"Timaeus, come here." a male said as he sat on his bed. He looked like Atem, but was pale. "Yes my lord," he walked over to the prince and was tugged down into a kiss. "None of that in private Timaeus. You know I hate that," the prince said when they broke apart. "Sorry Hitori Boku. I'll only say that in public." Timaeus smiled. He had both his eyes, Zanzibar realized. "I love you Timaeus. I don't care what people think, I will always love you even through another life. I promise," Timaeus closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm having my true testing today Hitori Boku." Hitori Boku tensed up.

"You're to young Timaeus." Hitori Boku growled out angrily. Timaeus grabbed his shoulders and shuddered. "I'm scared," Hitori Boku held Timaeus close. "I know. Everything will be okay, I will make sure of that." Timaeus nodded slowly.

-the test

"And now, I present my son, Prince Hitori Boku!" the pharaoh announced the the crowds and that made them cheer. The prince stepped into the ring, fully armored. "And for his challenge, let's make things interesting for the first round. I present my son's body guard, Timaeus!" Timaeus came into the arena wearing the aqua armor. "T-Timaeus?!" Hitori Boku stuttered out in shock and horror. Timaeus was nervous and was staring at his lover with fear in both his eyes.

"And FIGHT!" the pharaoh announced and the two clashed.

…

In the middle of the fight, Hitori Boku got Timaeus in the eye. The aqua knight staggered back and held his bleeding eye. "Hitori Boku...w-why?" Hitori Boku looked at his sword in horror. "Timaeus, I swear, I didn't mean it!" Timaeus' other eye teared up and he let himself cry. "I-I thought..." he shook his head and readied his sword, ignoring that sand was getting on his wound. "Timaeus! Please," Hitori Boku begged. But Timaeus only shook his head. And he went all out while the prince deflected and blocked everything. But then it happened again. Timaeus held his injured shoulder and closed his eye.

He started to chant in another language and Hitori Boku stared wide eyed. "When you're ready to make amends, I'll be waiting love. Let's make a promise, you and me love," Timaeus opened his eye and stared at Hitori Boku lovingly and sadly. "Anything," the prince dropped his sword and rushed toward Timaeus. "Promise you'll never forget. And I won't either." Hitori Boku nodded and pulled Timaeus into a heated kiss in front of everyone, even his father. Then Timaeus started to disappear. "Timaeus, I promise, no matter what, I will always love you."

"I know Hitori Boku..." and with one last kiss, Timaeus disappeared completely and the memory ended with Hitori Boku crying out to Ra.

/end of ancient memory/

Zanzibar woke to water being splashed onto her face. She looked into Yami's worried eyes and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Timaeus grabbing more water from a river. 'Timaeus thought Hitori Boku hurt him on purpose. That's why he sealed himself away.' Zanzibar thought sadly as she watched him go up to Yami with a stiff stride. Yami accepted the water and Timaeus backed away quickly. "You alright Zanzibar? You gave us all a scare, even Timaeus here." when he said Timaeus' name, he thrust a thumb his way. "You've been out for two days." she blinked slowly and when she looked at Yami again, she could have sworn she was in the presence of Hitori Boku.

"Yami, I had the strangest dream..." Zanzibar said with a yawn, "What was it about?" Yami sat next to her with Timaeus on the other. "Well, in my dream, I saw a pharaoh sitting on his throne. He seemed happy. Then a red knight enters the room," Yami noticed that Timaeus was extremely tense. "the red knight asked if a new knight was ready for the trials the pharaoh said yes and the red knight said he was to young. The pharaoh said he had lots of potential and when the red knight tried to argue, the pharaoh slammed his hand on the arm of the throne chair. With that, the red knight had left the room."

she thought for a moment before saying, "then the scene changed to where Timaeus and the pharaoh's son were in the bed chambers. The prince, Hitori Boku-" Timaeus stood up suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. Timaeus used his hand to cover his eye and he walked away from everyone. "Hitori Boku was the prince and they were lovers. I'm not sure if they did 'it' yet, but they seemed pretty close." she explained everything and Yami felt pity and he felt something else to. Regret? Guilt?

"I'm going to go find Timaeus," Yami said as he stood up and left the group to go after Timaeus. 'Zanzibar said that it was possible that I could be a reincarnation of Prince Hitori Boku. Well that'd make sense since I keep having these extra feelings.' Yami thought. "Timaeus? Come on Timaeus," he called out as he neared a river. He saw Timaeus standing in the middle of it, looking at his reflection. "Timaeus," Yami whispered, but unfortunately, Timaeus heard and started to run. Yami ran after him, jumping over the river and picking up speed.

After a while of cat and mouse, Yami finally caught Timaeus. Pinning him to the ground. Yami got the feeling that they were in this position before and he felt himslef getting aroused. "Timaeus, please." Yami had used one of his hands to pin the knights' hands above his head and used his body to pin the rest of him down. "Please listen to me. Timaeus, Hitori Boku didn't hurt you on purpose." Yami saw tears well up in Timaeus' eye. But he had to keep talking but something made him silent for a moment, "You don't know what it's like to love someone and then get hurt by them." then he realized it came from Timaeus.

"Yes I do Timaeus. I loved someone and ended up being hurt to. But Timaeus," he paused to find the right wording. "I love you, I'm a reincarnation of Hitori Boku. Whenever I see you, my heart sets ablaze. When I see you sad, it makes me sad. Timaeus, I love you." Yami leaned down and captured the knights' lips in a soft kiss. Timaeus tensed but then relaxed when he realized that Yami was Hitori Boku. "I love you Hitori Boku. I'm glad you remembered our promise." Timaeus sighed into the kiss, allowing Yami's tongue to enter his mouth. "I'm glad I remembered as well Timaeus." Yami said as he kissed Timaeus' forehead and then down his cheek.

"Hitori Boku, please...take my virginity." Yami froze and looked into Timaeus' eye. "A-are you sure?" the knight nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm sure." Yami took off Timaeus' armor and realized he was wearing clothes under it. A tan long sleeved shirt with blue skinny pants. Then Yami stopped. "W-why did you stop?" Timaeus asked. Then he suddenly sat up and Yami wrapped his arms around him. "Yami, I feel it. The spell, it's nearby." Timaeus whispered. Yami blinked and released Timaeus.

The knight felt something wet coming from his stomach. He looked down and saw a wound with blood coming from it. He looked into Yami's eyes and his eye teared up and he asked, "W-why?" he fell into Yami's arms. Yami snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at Timaeus' form. His eye was half closed and his mouth was moving. "Timaeus?" Yami asked when the knight closed his eye all the way. "Promise me Hitori Boku," the aqua knight said. "Don't talk like that Timaeus." just then Zanzibar arrived with everyone else and a portal opened.

"Yami, take Timaeus through that damned portal. It leads straight into a hospital. It's not to late. Now GO!" Bakura and Afekia dragged Yami and Timaeus to their feet and shoved them through the portal. The portal closed behind them and they all ended up in the hospital. "Take him to the ER now!" the lady at the desk said. She was used to seeing Zanzibar bring people into the hospital using her magic.

They did as told and she got doctors to work on him. Yami, Bakura and Mevlin were outside of the room, waiting for news.

"Bakura, this is the same hospital that Ryou and Yugi are in. Ryou would be happy to see you and Yami, go see Yugi. Yugi would be extremely happy to know that you're both okay." Zanzibar said as she stood up. "It's going to be a while before we get any news. I'm going to use the bathroom and stay here with Mevlin and wait for news. The rest of you go and see Ryou and Yugi." the others nodded and headed down the hall. 'Poor Yugi...' Zanzibar thought sadly.

/down the hall in the last room with Yugi and Ryou/

"Well Ygui, it seems like your foot is all better. Even though you had to get a new one." Ryou said as he smiled at Yugi with a knowing look. "Thanks Ryou. But I still can't leave the hospital yet until they do a check up. And even then, I'm going to need crutches. But after a while, I won't need them and I can return to normal." Yugi replied as he sat on the end of his bed as he stared out the window.

There was a knock on the door and Ryou said, "Come in," then the door opened to reveal Yami and Bakura. "Big brother!" Ryou and Yugi shouted at the same time in happiness. They entered the room and TK was the last one. He shut the door and he sat down on the floor while Bakura glomped Ryou pretty much. "I missed you Bakura! Where were you?" Ryou asked as he pulled away from the hug. Yami sat on the bed with Yugi and Yami was tackled by a happy teen.

"Cousin, I'm so glad you're here. I was starting to wonder what happened to you guys. And it made me worry," Ryou said as TK got up and walked over to give his cousin a hug. "We were having issues," Yami said as he wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder. Bakura did the same with Ryou and Akefia still sat on the floor.

"Big brother, where's Atem?" Ryou and Yugi asked at the same time. Yami and the albino male tensed and Akefia clenched his hand into a fist. "Ryou, Yugi, there's something you two need to know." Akefia sighed and continued, "There was an accident involving Zoroark. And Atem...is no longer with us." Yugi's eyes welled up with tears before he started crying. Ryou tensed and Bakura felt it. "Why does it have to be Atem?!" Yugi shouted as he buried his face in Yami's chest.

Ryou's eyes half closed and Bakura moved behind him so that if he fainted, he would catch him. And that is exactly what happened. "Bloody hell Akefia." Bakura growled as he glared at his and Ryou's cousin. "What did I do? All I did was break the bad news to them." Akefia narrowed his eyes at the albino male.

"Yugi, listen to me." Yami said as he shook Yugi's shoulders lightly. "Yugi, there's a way to bring Atem, Mother and Marik back." Yugi looked up at his brother and searched his eyes for any doubt. When he couldn't find anything, he hugged Yami tighter. "I hope you're right Big Brother." Yami sighed and gently laid Yugi down on the bed. Yami got up and tucked him in. Bakura did the same and Akefia stood up. "Let's get going," Bakura whispered as they exited the room.

/Zanzibar/

A doctor came out of the ER and turned to her. "What's the news doc.?" she stood to her feet and he smiled. "Your friend will live. You can go see him now. And by the way, where are your friends?" she thanked him before replying, "They went to see Yugi and Ryou." he made a sound at that and walked away. She entered the room and walked over to Timaeus. "I know where the spell is," Timaeus whispered as he opened his eye to look at her. She gasped and asked, "Where?" he smiled.

"it's not that far from where me and Yami were. Just head straight and there will be a shrine there. Go inside and you'll have to prove yourself worthy of obtaining the spell. Once you do, if it decides you're worthy, you get the spell and you can bring back your friends." Timaeus said as he searched her face for something. "A deal is a deal right? I help you get your spell and you help me get my voice back." Zanzibar nodded and then the door opened to reveal Yami standing there alone. "I broke the news that Atem is dead." Zanzibar turned to him and Timaeus watched him with a slightly narrowed eye.

"How did they take the news?" Zanzibar asked as she sat on the bed. "Well, Ryou fainted and Yugi cried himself to sleep. So I guess they took it pretty well." Timaeus blinked before turning his head away. "Can I be alone with him for a while?" Zanzibar nodded and left the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

Yami walked over to Timaeus and asked, "How are you feeling?" Yami asked as he sat on the bed. Timaeus shifted away from Yami and replied in a low voice, "Fine," Yami sighed, reached out with his right hand and grabbed the knights' chin and turned his head so he had to look at him. "Listen Timaeus, I'm sorry." Timaeus rolled his eye and used his free hand to grab Yami's wrist. "You're not Hitori Boku. And you never will be," with that Timaeus yanked Yami's hand off his chin and sat up, but never once made eye contact.

"Timaeus," Yami whispered as he turned to fully face the knight. Yami tired to make eye contact, but Timaeus was refusing to cooperate. Yami growled at this and grabbed Timaeus' shoulders, making the aqua knight look at him with a startled eye. Yami pulled him into a rough kiss and Timaeus tried to pull away, but he couldn't because Yami had one of his hands on the back of the knights' head. Yami forced Timaeus to lay down as he straddled his waist.

"Yami...please stop." Timaeus whimpered out as Yami lifted his shirt high enough to reveal his wounded stomach. Yami used his free hand to touch the wound, and that act caused Timaeus to hiss in pain. Yami grinned evilly and applied more pressure. That makes the knight groan in pain as he tightly closed his eye. "Yami, please stop. It hurts," Timaeus whined as Yami continued to apply pressure to his wound. Yami used his legs to spread open Timaeus' own. Timaeus couldn't do anything because the pain was keeping him in place.

"Yami, please! You're hurting me," Timaeus cried out when his wound reopened and staining the bandages red with blood. "You deserve this Timaeus. You hurt me, I hurt you." Timaeus opened his eye to glare at Yami. "How did I hurt you? If I remember correctly, you're the one who hurt me by adding the wound in my stomach." Timaeus growled out before the evil Yami slid his pants and boxers down (A/N: I don't care if Timaeus is wearing boxers. I honestly don't. So if you are going to complain about it, PM me. DO NOT put it in reviews. and If you're going to complain about it because everyone is acting OC like, then to fucking bad. PM if you have a problem with it).

Evil Yami then slid his own pants to his ankles and stared into Timaeus' eye. "You asked me," then he stuck his whole cock in Timaeus' virgin hole. He was on his stomach halfway through and he knew he would be hurting. And bleeding. "You're nothing Timaeus." Evil Yami growled out before he bit down hard on the knights' neck. Timaeus wanted to escape, to go into the land of memories so he wouldn't have to worry about the pain. But it was to great and Yami was making sure he couldn't do that.


	2. Chapter 2

this was a rushed chapter, sorry about that

* * *

/Zanzibar/

"Bakura, no..." Zanzibar rolled her eyes as she sat crossed legged in front of the white haired male. Bakura, Zanzibar and Mevlin had left the hospital because Timaeus and Yami would be fine. "Hey, did you know that if Jupiter and a comet appear in the sky at the same time, your wish will come true?" Zanzibar asked with enthusiasm lacing her words. "Bullshit Zanzibar, magic like that doesn't exist in this world." Bakura huffed out angrily as he turned away from her. Zanzibar raised an eyebrow at that and asked, "But what about MY magic? Just because magic doesn't exist on this world, doesn't mean it doesn't exist on another." Zanzibar stuck her tongue out at Bakura's back at the end.

"Well I know that much," Bakura whispered slowly as he tilted his head down. Zanzibar stood up and walked over to the depressed albino male. "Don't worry Bakura, Ryou will be just fine." said male sighed and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "But what if he won't? What if he never gets out of that bloody hospital?" Zanzibar pulled the surprised male into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay once I straighten things out. Mevlin will have Marik back, Yami will have Atem back and Ryou and Yugi will be out of the hospital in no time. Okay? You have to trust me on this," Bakura shifted in her embrace without breaking contact to look into her warm eyes. "But how do I know I can trust you?" She smiled warmly and her eyes sparkled with determination, "Bakura, if you don't trust me, then I can't help Ryou and everyone else that lost their family." Bakura searched her eyes for any default, but all he found was truth.

"Alright, I trust you." she let go and stepped back. "Now, I will be back as soon as I can with the spell." with that, she turned from the two men and opened her portal. She looked over her shoulder and grinned before turning her attention back in front of her and she ran full speed into the portal.

/?/

_Time has no meaning...life cannot exist without it. Life was made by the sacred tree in the north galaxy. The sacred tree gave life to our planet without any on it's own. Dark knew it was overwhelmed by Light and Shadow. Dark does not exist on the sacred planet. One of our own is dying. Help him young ones..._

/?/

"Oh crap in the Nile, I just messed up, didn't I?" with a chuckle from across the room, the young one looked up with annoyance. "And what are YOU laughing at?" said young one looked up with a frown. "You need to be more 'gentle' with your words there." the one at the table rolled it's eyes and glared halfheartedly at the older one. "Shut up. Anyway, keep an eye on Hermos. Shadow knows that man can get into trouble without meaning to."

"And 'I' can't wait until the time comes to stick it to him and Critias by telling them that Timaeus, well, you know from my last report." the young one sighed and went back to the card game at hand with Light.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it, cause it was random.


End file.
